Together and yetso far away
by Inu-Hazel
Summary: Long ago there was a demon named Naraku and a woman named Sango she stopped him from destorying the world. He swore that he will soon return to kill her child....plz read and review insults are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Together, and yet...so far away  
  
Part 1 ^^  
  
Summary: Long ago there was a demon named Naraku, he had long black hair. The once was a woman named Sango she stopped Naraku from destroying the world. He swore that he would soon return to kill he child.  
  
Inu-Hazel: Ok I started this on Easter 2003 and I had no freaking idea on what to do with this story...^^; so just bear with me on this ok...I am gonna put this in script form so it'll be easier to read and Skeith won't be fussing at me saying....Ppl wont read that if its not in script.....Dare I say...His stories suck.....but I hate X-Men.....but his Teen Titan one was ok...and disturbing in some spots too. Oh and I give credit to my cousin who gave me this idea that I stole then asked her for it ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor Shippo nor Miroku....nor Sesshomaru....nor Naraku... I own Nothing....if I did own them I would like how I did Kurama and Hiei and tie them up in my...I mean my sister's closet ^^.  
  
It was the first of May and Kagome's 15th birthday, the scent of BBQ, hamburgers & hot dogs was in the air.  
  
Kagome: Mom I wanted sushi and tofu for my birthday.  
  
Kagome pushed her bangs out of her eyes and face.  
  
Sango: Oi, don't be such a baka, this is American food.  
  
Sango started to fix Kagome's kimono.  
  
Kagome: Feh, American food ain't worth a dime.  
  
From the corner of Sango's eye she caught a glimpse of Naraku.  
  
Sango: No it can't be, not now, not today.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. Kagome: Mom what's wrong?  
  
Sango started to push Kagome in to the house.  
  
Kagome: Mom what are you doing?  
  
Sango pushed Kagome in a secret room behind a dresser.  
  
Sango: Stay in here, don't say a word, nor get out for no reason, unless I say so.  
  
She slammed the door. She turned around and saw Naraku, Sango gasped.  
  
Naraku: Whats behind the dresser wench?  
  
Naraku grabbed Sango's neck.  
  
Sango: N-N-Nothing.  
  
Naraku smirked and tossed Sango across the room.  
  
Naraku: Well, well just see about that.  
  
Naraku moved the dresser and opened the door and saw Kagome. She looked up and shirked. He closed the door and walked toward Sango and grabbed her neck.  
  
Naraku: I'll spare your daughter, for you.  
  
He got out a knife and held it to her throat, she moved away from the knife.  
  
Sango: Do what you want to me, but don't hurt Kagome.  
  
Naraku smiled and slit Sango's neck and threw her down and watched her breath her last breaths before she fell silent and motionless. Naraku went to the hidden door to get Kagome.  
  
Kagome: W-W-Who are you? Where's my mom? She saw her mother on the ground bleeding.  
  
Kagome: What did you do to her? (Cries)  
  
Naraku stoke her head.  
  
Naraku: I killed her, but for a good cause. Now come with me I have a daughter I would like you to meet...if you refuse you will have the same fate as your mother.  
  
Inu-Hazel: Will Kagome go? Or will she get killed right then and there and I continue this story in the afterlife??? Read and Review plz...^^ insults are welcome...*thinks* as least it will be a review ^^ and spell check is a pain in the butt. There's Romance in future chapters...I'll tell you a chapter ahead of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Together and yet so far Chapter 2  
  
Inu-Hazel: Hey...um... I hope you liked my first chapter...I am doing this a paragraph at a time so I wont have to search for cliffhangers every time I type....yesh yesh. ^^; Um well since I am grounded from the Internet I am having one of my friends update this for me...Thankies....  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh....ROSES....sry I am listening to that song...Oh yeah the dis.... Caroline! um....^^; sry as usual...the song is additive um...yeah the boo boooo...I mean disclaimer crash crash crrrrrrrashhhhhhhh in to a ditch just playing.....O.O.....Ok I'll stop...well as usual I don't own Inu-Yasha..... nor Roses...Roses is Outkast work not mine T.T....I want to own something!!!!!...here's the story...  
  
Kagome nodded her head and went with Naraku. When they got to Naraku's mansion his daughter Kikiyo waited eagerly for him.  
  
Kikiyo: There thou art father, where have thou been?  
  
Naraku helped Kagome out of the car.  
  
Kikiyo: Who art thou father? Is it a stray human?  
  
Naraku: I told you not to talk in that accent. This is Kagome, I have killed her mother, she's not like us we need to make her demon, and then we will go to the ball.  
  
Naraku pushed Kagome into the house and tied her to a chair and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream or talk.  
  
Kikiyo: So how do you turn a human into a demon?  
  
Naraku got a kimono from a closet and walked toward Kagome. Kagome looked up at Naraku with tears in her eyes.  
  
Naraku: Don't worry this wont hurt....much.  
  
He kissed Kagome's neck then bit it (I know that it's a vampire thing but hey what are you gonna do about it?) Kagome started to scream and cry. Kagome's hair turned a light brown and her eyes turned green and grew brown wolf ears. (An easy way to picture this is to picture Inu Yasha with light blue hair and green eyes (and in a dress) ^^;) Kagome calmed down, Kikiyo got a wet paper towel and wiped the extra blood away. Kagome flinched.  
  
Naraku: Hmmmm.... A worthless half breed, oh well its better than a worthless human.  
  
Naraku took the rag off Kagome's mouth so she could breath.  
  
Kagome: What the heck did you do to me?  
  
Kikiyo: (smiles) Hi, my name is Kikiyo I will be your sister Kegima.  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome! Ka- Go- Me!  
  
Naraku tossed Kagome & Kikiyo a kimono.  
  
Kagome: Whats this for?  
  
Naraku: What you do is go upstairs take the clothes that you have on and change in to those. We are going to a ball; do you need help putting those on?  
  
Kagome looked at Naraku and Kikiyo then finally the kimono.  
  
Kagome: Um...no I can do it. I am 15 not 2.  
  
She ran upstairs.  
  
Inu-Hazel: I wonder if my friend will post this for me...T.T plz post for me...um....plz read and review.....t/y 


	3. Chapter 3

Together and yet so far away  
  
Part 3  
  
Inu-Hazel: I hope....um...well this one and the next few will be short. And I am sorry about the Roses issue in the disclaimer last update. Please R&R oh and by the way you Sango lovers better not be mad b/c I made her die (actually personally I hate Kagome) and you Kikiyo haters um.....well...I hate her too so chill....get ready b/c the future chapters will have tons of violence. ^^; muhahahahahahahaha O.O help....  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything. I wish I owned something.....anything...(waits for something to own)....T.T whaaaaaaa!!!...ok here's the story.  
  
They finally made it to the ball when someone came out to greet them.  
  
Naraku: ah, lord Myoga how nice to see you again.  
  
Myoga nodded his head and greeted them in.  
  
Naraku: You two do what you want. I'll be back shortly.  
  
The 2 girls walked in the room and were greeted by Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Greetings ladies, welcome to my mansion. My name is Miroku.  
  
Just then 2 teen boys stood by Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Oh, these are my sons Prince Inu-Yasha and Prince Sesshomaru. What were your names again?  
  
Kikiyo: My name is Kikiyo, daughter of Naraku  
  
The boys stepped back.  
  
Kikiyo: Whats wrong? I'm completely harmless.  
  
Miroku: Charmed.  
  
Kagome: (cries) My name is Kagome, daughter of Sango. Naraku killed my mother and I was forced to stay with him.  
  
Inu-Yasha went and hugged Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Naraku...He's my older brother....Sorry for what he did.  
  
The 4 teens took their seats. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together and Kikiyo sat with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome: So your name is Sesshomaru, that's a nice name, wanna talk?  
  
Sesshomaru: No.  
  
Kagome: Why don't you want to talk? How old are you?  
  
Sesshomaru: 17. I like my privacy.  
  
Kagome looked paranoid.  
  
Kagome: Are you a demon?  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye.  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you think? Now will you please stop talking its annoying.  
  
Kagome turned around pouted and hmphed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Inu-Hazel: muhahahahaha.....O.O....not again I need to stop scaring my self ^^;;; well any way um...well read and review..since I'm grounded I can do the next chapter right away ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Together and yet so far away  
  
Part 4  
  
Inu-Hazel: not much to say here....the violence won't be here for a  
while....4 more chapters till then....muhahahahahhaha O.O....not  
again....someone stop me from scaring the mess out of myself nyhahahahaha  
moooooooo. O.O....help me...(again)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing yet again.  
  
Kikiyo: So your name is Inu Yasha. Did you know that that means dog  
demon in English?  
  
Inu Yasha: Did you know that your name means annoying in English?  
(smiles)  
  
Kikiyo: My name don't mean ann...oh I get it....I'll just go.  
  
Kikiyo went over to Kagome's and Sesshomaru's table halfway crying.  
  
Kikiyo: Kagome lets switch seats.  
  
Kagome: Kikiyo what's wrong? What did he do?  
  
Kikiyo shook her head.  
  
Kagome: (giggles) Ok fine, good luck with frezza.  
  
Kagome left and Kikiyo took her seat.  
  
Sesshomaru: What did he do to you?  
  
Kikiyo starts to cry.  
  
Sesshomaru: (hands Kikiyo a tissue) Hey! Watch the water works, its ok,  
here, take this.  
  
Kikiyo: (sobs) Thank you. Do you think I talk too much?  
  
Sesshomaru: (shakes head) Your sister is a talk o mantic.  
  
Kikiyo: (stops crying) I'm going to be like you, I'm not going to talk.  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighs) You can't be like me it's boring. Do you know what  
I am?  
  
Kikiyo shakes her head  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm a no good, anti socializing, bas....Do you get where I am  
heading?  
  
Kikiyo smiles and giggles  
  
Sesshomaru: You find that amusing?  
  
Some slow music starts up and people starts to dance.  
  
Kikiyo: No, want to dance?  
  
Sesshomaru nods his head. They got up and started to dance so did  
Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome: What did you do to Kikiyo?  
  
Inu Yasha: I called her annoying, I didn't think that would offend her.  
Hey I like your ears.  
  
Kagome blushed  
  
~ï~ ~ï~ ~ï~ ~ï~  
~ï~ ~ï~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Together and yet so far away  
Part 5  
  
Inu-Hazel: This is going to be the shortest chapter and believe me it  
is short....  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother doing this? I own nothing as usual I will  
never own sh....it's gone!!!! My YYH game case is gone!!!!!!  
Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Kikiyo: How did Inu Yasha get wolf ears?  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. He whispered something in Kikiyo's ear; just then  
the music stopped and Kikiyo blushed. The 4 of them sat down, Kikiyo  
sat with Inu Yasha and Kagome with Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome: Do you like Kikiyo?  
  
Sesshomaru blushed a little.  
  
Sesshomaru: (trying to hide the blushing) Feh, what ever gave you that  
baka idea?  
  
Kagome: Well for one you keep staring at her and you whispered  
something to her.  
  
~ï~ ~ï~ ~ï~ ~ï~  
~ï~ ~ï~ ~ï~  
  
Inu Hazel: see told you it was short 4 lines and 2 descriptions wow  
what a story...what did Sesshomaru say??????.... Find out....oooooo violence  
in....2 more chapters....^^;;; r&r 


	6. Chapter 6

Together and yet so far away  
Part 6  
  
Inu-Hazel: Muhahahaha only one more chapter yes ladies and germs after  
this chapter violence hits muhahahahahhaha O.O....darn I did it again I  
think it's a curse muhahahahahhaha.  
  
Disclaimer: I think these disclaimers are pointless...they can kiss my  
a...  
  
Inu Yasha: Sorry for...  
  
Inu-Hazel: Hey I didn't finish my sentence....wait were you about to  
start MY story without MY permission?  
  
Inu Yasha: Um...I am the first one to speak so...  
  
Inu-Hazel: Well since Inu Yasha is so anxious to start lets start.  
  
Inu Yasha: Wait!  
  
Inu-Hazel: And now for the story.  
  
Inu Yasha: Whaaaaaa!  
  
Inu Yasha: Sorry for calling you annoying Ki.  
  
Kikiyo: (looks at Inu Yasha strangely) Why did you call me Ki?  
  
Inu Yasha: (blushing) I don't know.  
  
Kikiyo: Do you like Kagome?  
  
Inu Yasha: (gets redder) Heh heh w-what m-makes you think that?  
  
Kikiyo: Well for one you're blushing and stuttering.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Naraku signaling them to go. She  
went to get Kagome.  
  
Kikiyo: Come on, its time to go.  
  
Kagome got up and left and Kikiyo followed until Sesshomaru grabbed  
her arm.  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't forget what I told you.  
  
Kikiyo: (smiles) How can I?  
  
Kikiyo ran to Kagome and Naraku.  
  
Naraku: Come on I'll show you to your rooms.  
  
They followed him till they got to a purple door. And Naraku opened  
the door. Kikiyo and Kagome went into the room. The room was purple.  
It had 2 king sized beds, 2 big bathrooms, and a nice view of the  
garden. Kagome went to put her pajamas on.  
  
Kagome: Hey, Kikiyo you look fancy, where are you going?  
  
Kikiyo had on a pink kimono with blue and white flowers.  
  
Kikiyo: Oh nowhere, just out.  
  
Kikiyo left out the door. She went to the garden, Sesshomaru was  
waiting for her.  
  
Sesshomaru: There you are I was wondering if you were gonna show.  
  
Kikiyo: I wouldn't miss this for the whole world. So what did you want  
to tell me.  
  
Sesshomaru: (looks up and sees Kagome) I see that we don't have any  
privacy here. Want to go to my room?  
  
Kikiyo starts to blush which made Sesshomaru give a weird look.  
  
Kikiyo: Ok, I guess.  
  
They went to Sesshomaru's room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Hazel: Yup. Next chapter violence time muhahahahahhaha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You have problems.  
  
Kurama: Yes she does.  
  
Inu-Hazel: O.O Kurama you aint even in here!  
  
Kurama: ^^; Oh well just read and review...hmmmm...maybe I should pop up  
more often.  
  
Inu-Hazel/Yasha: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kurama: Heh heh. 


	7. Chapter 7

Together and yet so far away  
Part 7  
  
Inu-Hazel: Hey guess what?! Violence time Muhahahaha....well not a lot  
but enough for you Kikiyo haters to like be warned you Sesshomaru  
lovers (I am one too) wont like future chapters I wont say what  
happens because it will be a spoiler but I'll do anything for reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever (for the 100000000000th time)  
all I own is this story and even all the way up to chapter 6 was my  
cousin's idea from this chapter on its all my bologna heh heh but I  
still don't own the characters (wow in spelled it right that time.)  
  
Kikiyo: Your room is big and clean.  
  
Sesshomaru: Thank you.  
  
Kikiyo and Sesshomaru sat down on the bed and stroked though each  
other's hair.  
  
Kikiyo: I like your hair it's nice.  
  
Sesshomaru: Thanks so are yours.  
  
Sesshomaru held Kikiyo's hands and started to talk to her.  
  
Sesshomaru: To get straight to the point, listen the truth is that I...I  
love you and I want to be with you 24/7.  
  
Kikiyo: (smiles and blushes ) I didn't know you had such strong  
feelings for me, I'm shocked.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, you look tired, you should get some rest, come on  
I'll walk you to your room.  
  
Kikiyo: (stops Sesshomaru) Wait, Sesshomaru, can I sleep with you? I  
don't want to go to my room because Kagome will ask billions of  
questions.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Kikiyo starts to take her shirt off.  
  
Sesshomaru: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey what are you doing?  
  
Kikiyo: Taking my shirt off, I sleep better without it.  
  
Sesshomaru: You do have something under it don't you?  
  
Kikiyo: Yeah, if you mean a bra.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, ok as long as you're not going to expose something.  
  
Sesshomaru starts to take his shirt off. Kikiyo walked over to  
Sesshomaru and started to feel his chest.  
  
Kikiyo: You're so strong. Do you work out?  
  
Sesshomaru: (starts to blush) Sometimes.  
  
Kikiyo: (gets in the bed) Are you coming?  
  
Sesshomaru gets in the bed and kisses Kikiyo good night. She put her  
hand over Sesshomaru's stomach. All went well for about an hour until  
someone went in the room.  
  
Inu Yasha: (yells and turns on the light) Sesshomaru? What are you  
doing!  
  
Sesshomaru and Kikiyo got up quickly.  
  
Inu Yasha: Are you guys doing what I think your doing?  
  
Sesshomaru: We aren't doing anything.  
  
Naraku: Sorry to break up your conversation but have you seen my  
daughter Kikiyo?  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and pointed.  
  
Naraku: (walking toward Kikiyo) Kikiyo what are you doing?  
  
Kikiyo: (grabs shirt from floor) N-N-Nothing f-f-father.  
  
Naraku: You better have pants on or else death will occur.  
  
Miroku: (cuts in) Whats going on?  
  
Naraku: Apparently Sesshomaru didn't have control over his hormones.  
  
Naraku snatched Kikiyo out of the bed by her throat.  
  
Kikiyo: (struggling to breath) Father please let go, you're hurting  
me.  
  
Miroku: Naraku that's enough, put her down.  
  
Miroku starts to walk toward Naraku. Naraku tosses Kikiyo across the  
room and Miroku jumps up and catches her. Naraku walked over to  
Miroku.  
  
Naraku: If your sons go anywhere near my daughters thing I will break  
your neck. Again.  
  
Miroku: Y-Y-Yes brother.  
  
Naraku grabbed Kikiyo by the hair and dragged her to her room.  
  
Miroku: Sesshomaru, what did you think you were doing?  
  
Sesshomaru: I didn't think...  
  
Miroku: (angry and yelling) Exactly, you didn't think. Now what if she  
got pregnant? My brother would kill me.  
  
Sesshomaru: (looks away in shame) But...We still had clothes on, and she  
couldn't get pregnant that way.  
  
Miroku: It doesn't matter! You guys were still in the bed together!  
  
Sesshomaru: But...  
  
Miroku: And you still continue to talk back to me. You are not to  
leave this room till your 18.  
  
Sesshomaru: But dad!  
  
Miroku: 19!  
  
Miroku slammed the door on the way out. Inu Yasha stared at Sesshomaru  
for a while.  
  
Sesshomaru: What are you looking at?  
  
Sesshomaru threw a book at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha ran out the door.  
  
Inu Hazel: Ok so there wasn't that much violence but Kikiyo did get  
thrown heh heh but basically me personally I hate Sango that's why I  
made her the 1st one killed um...if you're a Sesshomaru lover um chapter  
9 wont be something you'd like to read but I wont say what happens  
lets just say that Naraku attacks and more violence...on a scale of 1  
– 10 chapter 9 would be a 8 muhahahahahhaha.... 


End file.
